Bonded By Quidditch
by darkvixen132008
Summary: Ron begins to cultivate feelings for Oliver Wood. Once, his best friend revealed that he was in love with who we thought was his worst enemy, Draco. How will Ron cope with these confusing feelings.


((Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Though, I really wouldn't mind it. Hehe. Anyways, I was going to make this much longer for my contest, but I really haven't had the time. Sorry. Though, I will keep it updated. So, if you want to see more just keep checking because I will be adding more.))

Title: Bonded By Quidditch

Chapter 1: More in Commen Than Suspected

Ron sat boredly laying aroung the Gryphindore House as he slowly waited for the day to finally be over. It seemed as if his classes had just ended, and he already felt like collapsing onto his warm, soft, welcoming bed. He yawned, partially covering his mouth, as he walked towards one of the nearby windows. He watched the delicate white snow fall from the heavens to cover the school grounds. Their intricate designs unique with no two snowflakes alike. He shivered biting his lip and wrapped his arms around himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw someone down below in the snow. They seemed to be working out or something to that nature. He squinted his eyes, concentrating on the small dable far below him. It took him several minutes to realize who it was. It was Oliver Wood. Ron assumed he must've been getting ready for the upcoming Quidditch match. He grinned thinking of what he had been told that morning. Apparently one of the player's couldn't play due to certain circumstances, and the team was looking for a replacement. They would be having tryouts soon.

He watched for several minutes grinning then muttered under his breath, "That is the type of player I am going to become." He smiled lightly thinking about how Oliver was so dedicated to the team. He even practiced in winter's fury. Behind him he heard two very familiar voices giggling like giddy little school girls who had just gotten their first official boyfriend.

"Aw, look it's Ron's perfect match." Fred teased hearing what the young boy had said. He popped up to Ron's right leaning on his shoulder to watch the outside with him.

"Yeah, they're practically made for each other." George added playfully appearing at Ron's left shoulder, leaning as well.

"What? Oh, bloody hell, shutup you two." He said defensively trying to hide the blush that threatened to tint his cheeks a bright red.

The twins looked at each other grinning, "You should talk to him." They said simultaneously.

"He needs to take a break." George looked towards Fred who began to speak immediately after he had finished his sentence.

"Yeah, he's been out their for awhile now."

"We're sure he is tired." They tried to look as innocent as possible by now.

Ron muttered curses hesitantly grabbing his jacket and beginning down the halls. He walked for several minutes before making it to the Grand Entrance Hall. Harry and Draco could be seen bickering like an old couple in the middle of the room. Ron chuckled as a look of amusement crossed his face. He quietly walked past them listening in on some of their conversation.

"Ugh, Potter you are impossible!"

"You are the impossible one, Draco."

Ron smiled as he went outside the door. It must've been another lover's quarrel. Everyone was shocked when they learned about Harry and Draco, but they had all had to accept it one way or another. Now, it seemed like it was destined for those two to be joined. They were so alike. Yet, they were so different. There wasn't a day that went by that the two weren't found arguing. Then, later, they would be found hugging, kissing, and making up. Ron always felt somewhat awkward when he was with them at first, but that quickly passed as he saw exactly how good the two seemed to fit together. Even though they quarreled they both understood it was just their way of communicating. Ron now felt that this was a normal thing, and he could even sort of understand how they felt.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he made his way across the cold and hard ground. His skin went numb against the chilling breeze that seeped through his jacket and against his skin. Soon, he found the spot where he had seen Oliver Wood. Ron's guess had been right. Oliver was practicing.

'Maybe he doesn't trust getting a new member to the team so late in the season?' Ron thought to himself as his smile seemed to disappate, "Hey, you should probably come inside. It is freezing out here." Ron yelled as loud as he could so Oliver would hear him.

Oliver whipped around to see who had said that. He relaxed as he saw who it was, "I guess I could." He replied walking up to Ron. He wiped the sweat that covered his face away. He was very exhausted.

"Fred and George sent me." Ron quickly replied looking towards the ground as Oliver neared. His heart seemed to beat faster when Oliver was around.

"Okay, that's cool. Do you want to go inside and get some hot chocolate or something? I'm beat."

"Sure, that sounds good."

They walked in silence coming up to the school entrance. Harry and Draco had disappeared. Ron assumed by now they were off making up somewhere. He shook the thought away as he and Oliver walked on. He had to start some sort of conversasion. It was getting way to quiet for comfort.

"So, I heard you all are having tryouts for a new player for the Quidditch team. Is that true." He said quietly putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, but I am not so pleased with the idea." Oliver said hesitantly looking around the halls.

"I understand why. Since, it is so far into the season." Ron's smile faded slightly as if he had just been rejected from the team without even have been given a chance, "I was thinking of trying out anyways, though." Ron continued as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He put his left arm behind his neck smiling from embarressment.

"Really? That would be great." Oliver replied, "We could practice sometime if you want." A look of shock crossed Ron's face as looked over towards Oliver, "I would love that. You are a great player."

"Heh, thanks." Oliver smiled looking over towards the younger boy.

The two began talking excitedly. Their voices were quick as they said what they wanted. They talked about Quidditch, their favorite players, and everything else they could think of relating to their favorite sport. It seemed like they had talked only for a small amount of time when they realized they had made it back to the Gryphindore's House. They went inside into the cozily decorated common room. Oliver immediately went to make some hot chocolate as Ron sat at a nearby table. When Oliver came back they resumed talking and sipping the hot chocolate. Before, they knew it. It was time to go to the bed to rest for the upcoming day. Slowly, the two made their way up the winding staircase in silence. Ron's thoughts seemed to keep focused on Oliver. He shook his head attempting to shake them away, but to no avail. He blushed a deep red as he looked awkwardly towards Oliver.

"We will practice tomorrow after school, okay?" Oliver said smiling as they reached the boy's room.

"That sounds great." Ron replied walking over to his bed, "Goodnight."

"Same to you."


End file.
